Her Love
by OMGirl
Summary: The usual suspects doing the usual things...Rogue loves Logan and he is just like a guy is clueless. Please RR? : Pretty Plz. [COMPLETE] 092805:may be cont'd at a later date in another story
1. PROLOGUE

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've even tried to write a fanfic so please be kind when you read this. Also R/R!!! PLZZZ ï

Disclaimer: I DO NOT... I REPEAT DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER!!!!! (SO DON'T SUE ME- CAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH)

HER LOVE

PROLOGUE:

It all began on a cold winter night some months after the Alkali Lake incident. Scott was sitting in the school's kitchen when unable to sleep I walked in to find him staring into a bottle of the Professor's cognac. Concerned for the man I called teacher, and friend I walked over not noticing his bare chest or my lack of gloves and sat across from him.

Still he didn't look up. He looked as though he was lost and was struggling to be found.

Moving the bottle aside I said 'Scott? What are you doing up so late?'

Finally I had gotten his attention. 'Rogue? What-?'

Smiling I asked again, 'I wanted to know what you were doing up so late? You know we have school tomorrow.'

Glancing down at his watch he said 'I didn't think it was that late' when he saw the time then looked back up at me and asked me the same thing I had just asked him.

Getting up I moved toward the fridge opened it and grabbed a pack of milk then said 'Needed something to help me sleep.'

At that same moment Logan also walked through the entrance to the kitchen.

'What going on?' he asked as he glanced from Scott to me.

Walking back to the table I sat down and said 'Does something have to be going on?'

'Whatever' he all but growled and he walking toward the bottle I had moved away from Scott.

'Logan. You're not going to drink that.' I said as I saw Scott rising to move out of the room. Even after all this time neither one of them would stay in the room while the other was there only for missions and functions would they tough it out.

'No. I'm going to eat it. Yes, Marie I'm going to drink it, what else would I do with it.' Logan snapped.

He had never raised his voice to me or snapped at me in all the time I had known him. But for some reason he had today and I need to know why.

'What is wrong with you?' I asked angry that I could be hurt that he had only snapped at me.

'What's wrong? You, that's what's wrong. You thinking I need you, that I'd be lost without you. Think again, I don't need you to be watching everything I do. You're not a child anymore' he rattled of then walked out the room.

Stunned into silence all I could do was stare after him. In all these months since Alkali Lake I'd worried about him and tried to help him but I guess it was all for nothing.

What had I done wrong? In the months since then I'd broken up with Bobby knowing full well after I had seen Logan and given him back his tags that the crush I had before was actually love that couldn't be destroyed. So I had held out hope that by helping him, and waiting he would see me as something other than a child. And so I guess he did see that I was grown up but actually didn't feel for me what I felt for him

Getting up I walked up to the room the Professor had given me and tried to fall asleep only to be plagued by dreams of pain and torture.

So how was it? Please be kind...friendly criticism okay? If I get enough reviews then I'll try extra hard to make this fanfic good.

DON'T FORGET REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Toodles!!!!


	2. GOING AWAY

Author's Note: Please r/r!!! Hope you enjoy this part of my story. If there is somethings that don't necessarily match the characters we know and love forgive me.  
ENJOY THE STORY!!!!  
  
Warning: I'm changing the view in which i'm writing. Instead of writing in first person i'm going to be writing in third person so be aware.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT....I REPEAT DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!!  
  
HER LOVE  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
After waking from a fitful sleep Rogue laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how Logan had reacted the night before.  
  
She had come to the conclusion that he was thinking about moving on didn't want her to be hopeful that he would be coming back even though he had promised to take care of her.  
  
Finally she got up, took a shower using her favorite vanilla-chocolate scented oils then went down to breakfast looking for Kitty, and Jubilee. On her way down the stairs she saw Logan walking up. Not wanting to show how much he had hurt her and wanting to salvage what she could of their friendship she said 'Good morning, Wolverine' with a smile, then continued down the stairs.  
  
Watching her with a sneer he said 'Wolverine. Since when do you call me Wolverine?'  
  
Shocked that she had actually called him what everyone else called him Rogue stammered,'we- well---you see...' but never got to finish as Logan continued up the stairs without looking back.  
  
'Well hell!' she said as she trudged along down the stairs and into the dining area. Spotting Kitty and Jubilee at their usual table she walked over and sat down.  
  
'Hey guy, what's up?' she asked after awhile of staring out the window into the courtyard.  
  
'Other than the Wolfie leaving and a new Phys Ed teacher coming in?' Jubilee said before she went back to her breakfast.  
  
That had definitely gotten her attention as she spun around toward Jubilee and said 'What are you talking about? Where did you hear that?'  
  
Looking at her with concern, for almost everyone knew of her feelings for Logan, Jubilee said 'We just heard him talking about it to the Professor. Are you okay? Rogue?' but was left talking only to air.  
  
Running straight to the Professor's office she bardged in with knocking while saying, 'Professor! What's this i hear about Logan leaving?' only to find said person with the Professor.  
  
Turning around Logan said, 'Marie, I've got to go away for awhile. I'll be back you know that. This is just something I have to do.'  
  
Staring at Logan all Rogue could do was run toward him and throw herself at him saying 'Please, don't go. Logan, why?'  
  
Holding her, Logan bent his head resting it on her own while saying, 'Marie, you know there are things I need to know. Please understand. You're safe here, I won't be long.'  
  
Looking up at him she asked, 'Where are you going?'  
  
Touching th eside of her face, he said 'I'm going to Montreal, the professor said there might be something there that could help me.'  
  
'Please hurry back' she said standing up on here toes and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The next morning standing at the mansion's door Rogue bid her knight farewell, with a smile and this time a kiss on the lips with the promise from him that he would return soon.

TO BE CONTINUED.........

Sorry this is so short I promise to make the other chapter longer!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS  
  
SUGAH-CRYSTAL-101: Thanks for the nice review. I'm happy that you liked it. Hope you like the rest of it.  
  
LYNN1415: Here's the next chappy. Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Tell me what you think of this chap.  
  
APRIL: Thanks for loving it so far here's your update. Enjoy.  
  
PLZ EVERYONE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!! ENCOURAGE ME :-) YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT CAN BE PRODUCED!!!  
  
toodles....('til next time) 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey all,  
Sorry about the delay in posting but i've been rather busy with school, work and family...but i've got great news. I've completed two chapters i just have to complete typing them and then post them. So they should be up pretty soon. I've got to say this fic is not going the route i had originally planned so I hope you all enjoy it when it's posted.

-Latina-Destiny:  
Thank you for your wonderful review. I really enjoy and appreciate it. Stick around and maybe you'll continue to like it.

-coldflamez:  
Thanks for the review. Though i wasn't talking about a passionate kiss to the extent of draining him. I was referring to a kiss like she had with Bobby (the first kiss, not the one where she started draining him. :-))

-sugah-crystal-101:  
Thanks also! Hmmm! Should Logan come back? YES!!! But not soon enough for you I think.

ciao.


	4. RETURN

Her Love

A/N: This chappy ..is almost to the end...I apologise for the delay but the comp crashed...so i'm finishing this story and will post another soon...i've just forgotten where i was going with this specific story...i hope u all like how i continue the story

NOW ON WITH THE STORY...

* * *

Logan was gone three months before the call came. Sitting in the activity room watching Bobby and Kitty play Dead or Alive I didn't pay attention to the telephone's ring until Arora walked in to tell me i had a phone call.

Walking over I hesitantly picked up the receiver. 'Hello?' I said.

'Marie, how are you?' Logan asked from the other end of the telephone.

'I'm fine. When are you coming home Logan?' I asked.

'Marie, I'm coming soon but there's something you have to know. I'm not coming back alone.' he answered.

I had never thought about Logan's past. I always thought that he would find some type of record that told him about his life before the adamantium was graphed into his bone structure. Never in a million years did I believe he would find a person.

'Marie!..Marie!' Logan shouted from his end of the telephone.

'I'm here. So...' I said.

'I'll be there in two days. But just so you know Marie. I've found I have children and they're coming back with me.' Logan explained slowly.

And so it was revealed. Logan did have a family and they would be coming to live at the Mansion with him.

Happy that Logan had finally found his past, but at the same time scared I was going to lose him to some unseen woman, and children I didn't know what to say.

So all I said was, 'Great. See you then', and hung up before he could say goodbye.

Two days later I spent the day in the Danger room working out all my anger and fear on the punching bags and virtual fights.

It was there that Logan found me.

I was so angry that when he shut of the virtual fight sim i retaliated without thinking. How could he just do that to me. it wasn't that he had shut off the sim it was that he wasn't mine alone anymore.

Why would he want to be with an untouchable when he could have his children and possibly wife.

Kicking my feet from under me Logan moved onto me and straddle my hips.

'What is wrong with you Marie? Why weren't u there when i arrived?' he said with his face close up to mine.

-----------

Ashamed at having my anger and fear stop me from being there I retaliated by saying,'Why should i have been there? You don't need me.You' ve found your precious family.'

'I will always need u Marie.I returned for you.Didn't i say i would?...But you weren't there.' he said in return.

'How am i to live here with your wife and children living here with you.Always seeing u never being able to touch you, talk to you freely always having to guard myself around them.' I all but screamed at him from my position on the floor

Finally moving away from his position over me Logan got up and helped me to my feet before he said, 'I have no wife, she died a few years ago.All that's left of my family are my sons.Who need me, as much as i need you.They're not much younger than you are and have budding mutations themselves.So i thought to bring them here.'

Nothing could make me possibly feel better and worse all at the same time. Knowing what i went throw with my mutation I never would wish that on my worst enemy, and for Logan to have brought his sons here could only mean one thing that their powers were noticeble to humans. 'Oh Logan...i'm so sorry...You did make the right choice of bringing them here...it will be good for them, to be in safe surroundings.' I said.

To which Logan replied,' I knew you would understand once you heard the whole story.'

But I hadn't heard the whole story had I? The future was still and unknown, Logan still hadn't told me what type of powers his sons had and I still didn't know what type of relationship we were to have, so I asked, 'But what about us...Do we even have a future?' and waited for the answer on which my whole life depended.

* * *

TBC...

Thanks for Reading...Tell me what you think...Laterz...

T.G.

Final Chapter will be up on August 8th, 2005...come back and read the end...


	5. HAPPY EVER AFTER

A/N: I apoligize for the delay in uploading this...

Dedication: This is for my good pal FUMAS...u better review eh buddy?...

Ok on with the story...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently I walked to Logan, hesitantly touching his face wondering what he would say. In my heart I knew we were meant to be, but did he?

It was as though he was stunned. Looking at me he slowly said, "Us?..." as if clueless to what I was refering to.

"Yes Logan, What type of relationship would we have?", I asked again hoping against hope that he would give the answer I had waited for.

Taking my hand, he gently pulled me toward him, wrapping me in his warmth as if trying to communicate everything strong, silent, broading Wolverine wouldn't tell out loud.

Looking up into this face of the man I loved I realized that it didn't make what kind of relationship we had as long as I had him. Whether it be friendship or a grand love affair, anything would be better than nothing.

As if sensing my musing he said, "Marie", then waited for me to answer.

Again, I asked the question, "What type of relationship would we have?". And again I waited.

Leaning down to my ear he whispered, "A relationship like no other." And right there, the man I had loved from afar, who had saved me countless times humbly got down on one knee and asked the question that would change my life, "Marie, Will you marry me?".

Stunned by the development, I stood still as he took out the most beautiful solitaire diamond I had ever seen.

What more could be said, at that moment I was the happiest woman in the world. So like any normal girl who was proposed to by the man of her dreams, I gleefully jumped at him tumbling us both down saying "Yes" over and over and over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE:

We were married three months later, in the most beautiful ceremony the mansion had ever seen.

Everyone attended, Kitty and Jubilee as my bridemaids and Logan's sons as bestmen. As it turned out their mutations were indeed like their father's, but temperment was docile and friendly.

It was decided that we would take a trip together, all of us, exploring the life Logan had once led looking for answers that he hadn't had time to find on his last visit to where the boys had lived.

Today, we've returned to the cottage that they say they lived in before their mother moved them into their aunt's. Nothing was touched. It was if time had frozen in the moment they exited the door.

I'm standing in the room Logan must have shared with his first wife and wonder how I can be what she would have wanted for Logan and these boys.

I can hear Logan behind me, telling the boys to move our things into another room. Smiling I walked to the bed and there on the nightstand I see it. A picutre of Logan, and this smiling, beautiful woman who looked an awful lot like the youngest.

Smiling I said softly, "I will love them enough for us both."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...The end...maybe?...

So REVIEW darlings...I hope you all enjoyed this ending...I must say I loved writting it...

And thanks for reading...and all those who read it and are not reviewing NO ice cream for u...lol

For those of u who do review...TELL me what flavor u want...


End file.
